penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanetoshi Watase
is a terrorist from Penguin Force/Kiga Group and the main antagonist in the series. He is first introduced in episode 09 as the mysterious librarian who works at the Central Library's "Hole in the Sky branch". In episode 13 he appears as a doctor after Himari dies and offers Kanba medication to prolong her life, but for a price. He defines himself as a "ghost" or a "curse" as his soul was split in two by Momoka, making him "dead". Personality Little is known about Sanetoshi. He looks like a rather secretive and alluring man. He's matter of fact and has no qualms with bringing up painful topics of conversation. It could be inferred that he is a rather sadistic and manipulative character since the reason that he charges Kanba for the medicine for Himari is because he knows that Kanba can only obtain that amount of money by working for the Kiga Group, which is what Sanetoshi wants - he later convinces Kanba to side with him in destroying Momoka's diary and continuing the Kiga Group's terrorist operation. Because Sanetoshi is not an Earthly being. Sanetoshi later tells Kanba and Shoma that Himari is going to die anyway, remarking that "medicine loses its potency if it is used too often", suggesting he was only keeping Himari alive long enough to get Kanba to carry out his wishes for the Kiga Group. Relationships Himari Takakura There's some kind of close bond between him and Himari. He wants her to become the "Bride of Destiny". Momoka Oginome It is later revealed that the entity in the hat, Momoka, is supposed to be his bride. Sanetoshi states that Momoka was the only other person like him with the same eyes that were meant to be together, but she tried to destroy him in order to stop his terrorist attacks instead. Shirase and Souya When he presents himself as the new doctor from To'oh Hospital, he's accompanied by two young underlings, Shirase and Souya, who will always follow him onwards. Kanba Takakura Kanba's strong love for Himari makes him an easy mark for Sanetoshi to manipulate. Sanetoshi first begins manipulating Kanba by offering him medicine which can save Himari, but the medication steadily goes up in price, forcing Kanba to do more work for KIGA in order to get more money. Eventually Sanetoshi tells Kanba that Himari has built up a tolerance to the medication and that it will no longer work. However, Sanetoshi told him that he could save Himari with magic, so long as Kanba did what Sanetoshi told him which included blowing up a train. Kanba's relationship with Sanetoshi may be similar to the one Sanetoshi had with Kenzan in the past. History Background History Little is known about Sanetoshi's past. He was Dr. Washizuka's coworker and colleague and acted as a terrorist from the Penguin Group, along with Kenzan and Chiemi Takakura. He was the one supposed to commit the subway attack ; but, when he finished placing all the bombs (aka, the black panda mechas), Momoka came to him and told him that with her powers she will stop him and save everybody. While she was reciting the spell, Sanetoshi cursed her by putting a sticker on her forehead. Her soul was split into the two Penguin Hats and only half of the people in the subway were saved. But Momoka's spell split Sanetoshi's soul into the Black Rabbits as well, "killing" him. It is later revealed in Himari's dream (Episode 9) that Sanetoshi then became, by an unknown manner, the librarian of the Central Library's "Hole in the Sky" Branch. He sent Penguin 3 to Himari so she will come all the way to him. There he revealed parts of Himari's past written in books, gave her the penguin hat and sent the package of penguins to the Takakura home.Episode 9, seems to recount Himari's day at the aquarium in Episode 1 from her point of view. Part in the Story 'Our Crime and Punishment' Dr. Washizuka being on a trip in Germany, Sanetoshi took his place as a new doctor. After Himari's death, he came into her room and told Kamba not to lose hope ; he then presented himself as a doctor who just had been transferred to the To'oh Hospital. After taking an apple in one of the wallets the Black Rabbits was holding and changing it into a flask filled with a shiny, red liquid, he asked Kamba if he could start the Survival Strategy. Filling a syringe with the medicine, he stated that he was the one who had the power to save Himari. But before injecting her the liquid, he told Kamba that it was very expensive ; obtaining from him the promise that he will be paid, he gave Himari the medicine, bringing her back to life. We then see him in the "Hole in the Sky" Branch following a running Momoka and asking her what she was thinking about the concept of "fate". Having no answer, he starts speaking about their relationship ; how, sixteen years ago, he met this little girl that was the same kind of person as him, that could see the same landscape that he saw ; how he felt happy about it, and how, in the same time, he was sad, because he understood that this world was too little for them two, and that Momoka rejected him. Then, answering to an imaginary question, he reveals that if he saved Himari's life, it was to discover if fate trully existed. He then turns to the penguin hat and sends him back to Himari, telling Momoka that she will eventually see the world the same way as he does by looking at his side to the journey of the Takakura children. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults